The endovascular treatment of a variety of conditions throughout the body is an increasingly important form of therapy. Blood vessel occlusion devices are known which are placed within the vasculature of the body in order to form a physical barrier to blood flow and/or promote thrombus formation at the site.
The present disclosure pertains to improved devices, assemblies, kits and methods for blood vessel occlusion.